New England Defense Force
The New England Defense Force (NEDF) is the national armed forces of the New England Republic, and consists of the Army, Air Force and Coast Guard. The President is the commander-in-chief, however, it would be custom for the Prime Minister to control the military and its operations during time of war. It is however one of the President's few executive privileges to have ultimate authority over the Defense Force. The President with advice from the Prime Minister and House of Delegates appoints a Chairman of the Defense Council as the day-to-day manager of the NEDF. The Chairman, in turn, then appoints the chiefs of the three service branches. The Minister of Defense controls the administrative, civilian side of the NEDF. Parliament, as with all other departments, controls the Defense Force in the sense that it can cut off funding at any time or impeach any of its commanders, from the President to a normal squad leader. As a general rule, the Defense Force would never invade another nation. New England's pacifist personality ensures the NEDF remain within New England as a purely self-defense organization. It can, however, be deployed when assisting allies abroad. History Second American Civil War Main article: Second American Civil War New England Republic Organization *The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the Defense Force, and in turn, his allegiance is to Parliament. *The Defense Council are the military commanders of the Defense Force, and run the organization on a day-to-day basis. **Chairman of the Defense Council - The de facto head of the Defense Force, currently David Ramsee Joint Administrative Formations (JAF) The Defense Force has X Joint Administrative Formations, which are under the direct command of a commander from any service branch, appointed by the Defense Council. *Joint commands: **Training Command **Air Defense Command **New England Defense Medical Services **Military Police Corps *Military districts: **Military District of Philadelphia **Military District of Washington Army The Chief of the Army is the military commander of the New England Army. The New England Army currently has three army formations, which in turn have several subdivisions: *Army Group North *Army Group Central *Army Group South The Army has several specialized elements: *New England Army Special Forces *Army Reserve Command *Installation and Administrative Services Command Air Force The Chief of the Air Force is the military commander of the New England Air Force. The New England Air Force currently has two air force sections, which in turn have several subdivisions: *Northern Air Command *Southern Air Command The Air Force has several specialized elements: *Air Force Special Task Force *Space and Early Warning Command *Installation Management Command *Air Force Reserve Command Coast Guard The Chief of the Coast Guard is the military commander of the New England Coast Guard. The New England Coast Guard currently has only one fleet, which has several subdivisions. The Coast Guard has several specialized elements: *Special Warfare Command *Coast Guard Reserve Command Installations The following is an in'''complete list of NEDF military installations: '''Joint *Defense Headquarters, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Reserve Headquarters, , Arlington, Virginia *Joint Air Force-Coast Guard Base Andrews, Camp Springs, Maryland *Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, Trenton, New Jersey *Fort Indiantown Gap, Lebanon County, Pennsylvania *Joint Reserve Base Willow Grove, Horsham Township, Pennsylvania Army *Camp Niantic, Niantic, Connecticut *Camp Wilmington, Wilmington, Delaware *Camp Keyes, Augusta, Maine *Aberdeen Proving Ground, Aberdeen, Maryland *Camp Meade, Baltimore, Maryland *Camp Curtis Guild, Reading, Massachusetts *Camp Edwards, Bourne, Massachusetts *Fort Devens, Ayer, Massachusetts *New England Army Soldier Systems Center, Natick, Massachusetts *Picatinny Arsenal, Morris County, New Jersey *Lawrenceville Armory, Lawrenceville, New Jersey *Camp Smith, Peekskill, New York *Fort Hamilton, New York City, New York *New England Military Academy, West Point, New York *Watervliet Arsenal, Watervliet, New York *Camp Smith, Cortlandt Manor, New York *Glenmore Armory, Troy, New York *Tobyhanna Army Depot, Tobyhanna, Pennsylvania *Army Mountain Warfare School, Jericho, Vermont *Henderson Hall, Arlington, Virginia *Army Base Quantico, Quantico, Virginia *Fort Myer, Arlington County, Virginia *Fort McNair, Arlington County, Virginia *Fort Belvoir, Fairfax County, Virginia *Fort A.P. Hill, Bowling Green, Virginia *Walter Reed Army Medical Center, District of Washington Air Force *Bradley Air Force Base, Hartford, Connecticut *Orange Air Station, Orange, Connecticut *Dover Air Force Base, Dover, Delaware *Bangor Air Force Base, Bangor, Maine *Warfield Air Force Base, Middle River, Maryland *Otis Air Force Base, Cape Cod, Massachusetts *Barnes Air Force Base, Westfield, Massachusetts *Hanscom Air Force Base, Bedford, Massachusetts *Westover Air Force Base, Chicopee, Massachusetts *Cape Cod Air Force Station, Bourne, Massachusetts *Pease Air Force Base, Portsmouth, New Hampshire *Atlantic City Air Force Base, Atlantic City, New Jersey *Stewart Air Force Base, Newburgh, New York *Francis S. Gabreski Air Force Base, Westhampton Beach, New York *Stratton Air Force Base, Schenectady, New York *Quonset Point Air Force Station, North Kingstown, Rhode Island *Burlington Air Force Base, Burlington, Vermont *Saint Albans Air Force Station, Vermont Coast Guard *Submarine Base New London, New London, Connecticut *Portsmouth Coast Guard Shipyard, Kittery, Maine *Coast Guard Air Station Patuxent River, Patuxent River, Maryland *New England Coast Guard Academy, Annapolis, Maryland *Coast Guard Air Station Cape Cod, Sandwich, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Brant Point Nantucket, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Menemsha, Menemsha, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Merrimack River, Newburyport, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Point Allerton, Hull, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Provincetown, Provincetown, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Scituate, Scituate] Massachusetts *Coast Guard Station Woods Hole, Woods Hole, Massachusetts *Coast Guard Weapons Station Earle, Sandy Hook Bay, New Jersey *Coast Guard State Newport, Newport, Rhode Island *Coast Guard Station Burlington, Burlington, Vermont *Coast Guard Warfare Center Dahlgren Division, Dahlgren, Virginia Other defense department facilities *Headquarters, National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency, Springfield, Virginia *Headquarters, Armed Forces Radiobiology Research Institute, Bethesda, Maryland Foreign installations *Joint Base Bagram, Afghanistan *Camp Stanley (Army), South Korea *Naval Station Rota Annex (Coast Guard), Spain See also *New England Republic Category:New England (FW)